


A Shadow of the Shadow - Доктор и Вор. История третья. Тень во плоти

by Altra_Realta



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город меняется, и Алек знает, кто причина этих перемен.</p>
<p>Третья часть серии <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/182591">"Доктор и вор" автора KaiMalut</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow of the Shadow - Доктор и Вор. История третья. Тень во плоти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A shadow of the shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838261) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> Перевод выполнен при участии автора оригинала.  
> Бета - Incognito12.

Город менялся. У этого процесса не было конечной точки или цели. Город застрял в самом процессе перемен, перемещаясь, сдвигаясь. Алек обнаруживал, что его стол стоит в другом углу спальни, стены вокруг скрипят и шипят, а по улицам вместо стражи из плоти и крови бродят металлические пауки. Каждую ночи выли сирены, а потом в их горлах клокотала кровь.

— Есть еще другой я, совсем другой, и я его не знаю. Я вижу то, чего не должен видеть, призраков и людей, сгоревших, но до сих пор живых.

Алек тоже видел призраков, они приходили к нему в дом, прося о помощи, и он зажимал уши, не в силах остановить их мольбы.

Город изменялся. Колокол на Часовой башне ревел по ночам, а потом, когда через несколько часов рева Алек глядел наверх, башни больше не было, только голос колокола заполнял улицы, разбивая камни. Иногда по ночам Алек рывком открывал дверь, а в другие ночи набивал код, чтобы войти. Каждый раз код был другим, но Алек все равно его знал.

Он забыл, как выглядит солнце. Он думал, что солнце — галлюцинация.

Причиной этих перемен, их кровоточащим сердцем, был человек с черными руками. Алек отмерял время его визитами, и перед глазами у него расплывалось, когда он смотрел на тень во плоти.

Его глаза впивались в Алека. Меняясь. Меняясь. Один из них был полон света тех бело-голубых цветов, которые Алек видел во сне, а в следующее мгновение глаз щелкал и тихо шипел, пока линзы вставали на место, в то время как Алек подчеркивал глаза тени черной краской и размазывал краску по губам. Алек уже пытался смыть краску, но это было бесполезно. Его руки тоже чернели.

— Я смотрю вокруг и ничего не могу опознать, но он может. Интересно, схожу ли я с ума.

— Мы все. Мы все сошли с ума, — сказал Алек, обернув темный шарф вокруг шеи тени, а затем взял в ладони его лицо.

— Кто я?

— Гарретт, — просто ответил Алек.

Бледные губы расплылись в улыбке.

— Гарретта достаточно для Города?

— Достаточно для меня.

Тень закрыла глаза, но голубое сияние освещало один из них изнутри, делая видимыми мелкие кровеносные сосуды.

— Уходи. Оставь Город.

Алек молчал. Он знал, что, кроме Города, не было ничего.

Мужчина с черными руками ссутулился, потом выпрямился снова, глядя на Алека.

— У меня новое дело. Принести тебе что-нибудь?

— Самого себя в целости и сохранности.

Небольшая усмешка сделала в реальности новые трещины.

— Само собой. Ты уверен, что больше тебе ничего не нужно?

— У меня сломался скальпель.

Тень кивнула, дернув шарф, чтобы прикрыть лицо, и натянула капюшон. Алек отступил на шаг, позволяя ему подняться, и позвал:

— Гарретт!

Мастер-вор кивнул, линзы в глазах шипели, и он слился с тенями, растворившись в них.

— До новой встречи, Алек.

Алек покачал головой и улыбнулся:

— Не заставляй меня слишком долго ждать.


End file.
